Alex and Cara's Awesomeness FanFic
by WhatIsMyName13
Summary: of cool ninja stuff with extra added timey wimey  This is the pure definition of insanity and fandom. Have fun.


HEY DER DUDES AND DUDETTES AND DERP-FACED PEOPLE OF TEH WORLD!

I'm back again with more scribbling to amuse you.

Only this time.

I did a collab.

With Alex.

She is a ninja.

Like me.

Have fun.

Please, whatever you do, don't phone the people in white coats.

They haven't noticed we've escaped yet.

Disclaimer: To be honest, if we did own Doctor Who. This is what would happen. But we don't. So we wrote it anyway. :D

(Martha checks on Theta first, so we're being super extra uber quiet)

**Mr Man: **Moving on... -looks at Alex- And this young lady attempted suicide  
**Alex: **=D

**Cara: **-jumps out from under bed- SUPRISE! xD

**Alex: **Oh..em..gee. Is you Martha Jones?

**Martha: **Uh... Yes?

**Alex and Cara: **Ewwieeee...

(Behind Curtain)

**Theta: **Oh Rassillon please no! -Rips back curtain-

**Alex and Cara: **-turn invisible with a small pop-

**Martha: **THEY'VE GONE! D:

**Theta: **-flumps back onto pillow- Pffffffffffffffffffffffffffff...-Breathes in- ...

**All the other medically peoples: **But they're still there? Martha? Are you high again? GO TAKE A DRUGGY TEST NAOW!

**Alex and Cara: ** -gigglesnort-

**Martha: **D':

(**A/N: **Alex and Cara decided that they wanted to get Martha fired so made sure that when they went all invisible everybody apart from Thete and Martha could see them -evil cackle-)

**MUCH LATERS.**

**Theta: **-finds note-

"TTYL. Gone for wee dander on teh moon :D xox"

**Theta: **Pffffffffffffffff...-breathes in- ...ffffffffffffffffffffff

**MUCH MUCH LATERS. (On Balcony)**

**Martha: **Wait... how can there be people on the moon? O.O

**Theta: **They can't... wait a second.

**Alex and Cara: **-are sitting on the edge of a crater waving and grinning-

**MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH LATERS. **

**(Plazzie has just drank Theta's blood and has been executed)**

**Alex and Cara: **-appear, fix absolutely everything, hit Martha over the head as she's about to administer CPR to Theta. They proceed to fight over who gets to do it instead-

**IN THE BURNING AFTERMATH. :D**

**Theta: **-goes to TARDIS-

**Alex and Cara: **-are already there-

**Theta: **Wait... How'd you... WHAT? WHO GAVE YOU KEYS? D':

**Alex and Cara: **=D

**Theta: **...I AM NOT AMUSED!

**Alex and Cara: **PAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!#

**Alex: **It's funny 'cause you met Queen Vicky ^_^

**Theta: **...Vicky?

**Cara: **Yuppers. She was all like call me Queen Vicky mah peeps ;D

**Theta: **-suspicion-

**Cara: **Okay... so maybe those weren't her exact words... but still...

**Alex: **...LET'S GO GET MARTHA!

**Cara: **-not amused face-

(Martha appears in TARDIS)

**Martha: **Who are they? O.O

**Cara: **Shut up Martha, no one cares what you think.

**Martha: **D:

**Theta: **LOL! -flies to Shakespeare times-

**Alex: **You're flying it wrong!

**Cara: **Yeah, you need to use that! -Points-

**Theta: **-grrr- Fine! You fly her then!

**Alex and Cara: **Okay then =]

**Theta: **Don't hurt her -unamused face-

**Alex and Cara: **=D -flies TARDIS better than him-

**Martha: **zZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

**AT SHAKESPEARE TIMES.**

**Cara: **-slaps Martha- WAKE UP MARTHA! YOU ARE NEEDED!

**Martha: **-derp face- Uhh?

**Cara: **You can't leave him alone. He's like a child!

**Theta: **And you're not?

**Alex and Cara: **-stick out tongues and run away-

**Theta: **NUUUUUU! CHAOS WILL SURELY ENSUE! They cannot be left to their own devices! D:

**Martha: **Derp?

**Theta: **I swear you could talk before...what did they do to you?

**Martha: **DERP DERP!

**Theta: **-buzzes sonic in face-

**Martha: **. ._.

**Theta: **No Rassillon no. -Angry face and added face palm-

**Martha: **Derp?

**IN SHAKESPEARES OFFICE THANG.**

**Shakespeare: **I don't think Lesley and Gareth sounds quite right...

**Alex: **What about Alex and Cara? :D

**Shakespeare: **...reminds me to much of you two. It is a tragedy you know? :D  
**Cara: **Righty-o Shakey, what about Romo and Julie?

**Shakespeare: **I like it! But it's missing something...

**Alex: **ROMEO AND JULIET!

**Shakespeare: **EUREKA! Brb, they're shouting AUTHA! xD

**Alex and Cara: **TTYL :D -drinks beer-

**Alex: **Bleh..

**Cara: **Ewwieeee...

**Dolly Bailey: **How old are you girls? :D

**Alex: **342 ^-^

**Cara: **337 ^-^

**Dolly Bailey: **Riiight... O.O -backs out of room-

**Shakespeare: **-arrives-

**Alex and Cara: **SHAKEYSPEAR!

**Theta: **Martha, meet William Shakespeare!

**Martha: **Derp? DERP! :D

**Shakespeare, Alex and Cara: **LOL!

**Shakespeare: **Aww... I want one xD

**Theta: **Pfffftt... So this is where you went!

**Cara: **Yuppppers! We're making history!

**Alex: **It's our favourite pastime!

**WITCHES APPEAR!**

**Shakespeare: **AH! D:

**Alex and Cara: **HUBBLE BUBBLE TOIL AND TROUBLE!

**Shakespeare: **I might use that!

**Alex and Cara: **Sure thing. Copyright Alex and Cara! xD

Hope you enjoyed this frankly alarming show of insanity and obvious (not untrue) drug use.

Do not try this at home.

We've nearly died.

Many, many times.

Ciao

Zee (And Lampshade :D :D :D :D :D :D)

Ps. There is another one. LOL.

Xxoxooxoxoxox


End file.
